Random One-Shots!
by ninjacat5454
Summary: Random One-Shots from your favorite Ninjago characters! My first fanfiction(s). Open for requests!
1. Adopted?

**Hi everyone! These will be my first fanfiction(s) ever!! So enjoy them please!**

Jay returned to his quarters after visiting his parents, gloomy and sad. He quickly searched under his bed for a picture from when he was a baby, and he saw _it._

 _His real parents._

 _Am I really adopted?_ Jay thought. _Did my parents wait this long to tell me? Why am I even alive?_ He felt like breaking up into tears, until a slight crack appeared in his door.

"Jay?"

Jay jumped a bit and turned around. It was Cole.

"Are you ok? You look like you're about to cry."

"No, no, I'm..." he trailed off.

Cole walked up to Jay, who was now crying softly and said, "Is it about your parents?"

Jay just nodded.

"Can you tell me?"

"Uhm, well, um, I-I-I'm ad-d-dopted," Jay stuttered.

"Oh." Cole thought for a minute, but before he said anything, Jay stopped crying and sighed.

"I-I just wish my parents would of told me sooner!"

"But Jay, maybe they didn't want you to-"

"I WISH I WASN'T ALIVE!"

Cole flinched. _He wishes he wasn't alive?_

Jay?"

He didn't speak.

"Jay?" Cole asked again.

He didn't speak.

Cole had no idea what to say. Jay then finally spoke up.

"You know what Cole?"

"What?"

There was a silence.

"APRIL FOOLS HAHAHA YOU GOT FOOLED!"

"What? But it's the middle of May!"

"Who cares! You just got tricked, boulder-brain!"

Jay happily ran out of the room to tell the others. Cole was red with anger, who came running after Jay.

 **The end! Please RR.**


	2. AN:REQUESTS

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I'm just letting you guys know that I'm open for requests! Just one rule: no boy x boy or girl x girl pleeeeeaaaaaasssseee. So yeah!**


	3. Allergy Season

**Hey everyone I'm back! This is a story about Cole having allergies, I made it like a year ago so why not show it off? It's really bad but who cares.**

It's springtime in Ninjago City. Flowers bloomed and tree leaves turned green. But it's also the worst season ever……

"ACHOO!" Cole sneezed. Everyone in Ninjago City could hear it.

"Cole! We ran out of tissues. Seriously! You need like 177888776 tissue boxes!" Kai said.

"Geez, sorry! *sniffle* I can't help it!"

Zane comes running in.

"My calculations tell me it's allergy season!"

"Allergy season!? Really!"

"I hate allergies. *sniffle*"

Meanwhile, Jay is in his room, looking outside. Spring is his favorite season.

"Ah, spring! The best season! The season where

Cole can't bother me because of his allergies! Ah!"

But then…

"ACHOO!"

"Jay! Can you go to the store and buy some Benadryl for Cole? His sneezes are driving me nuts!" Kai asked.

"UUGGHH!"

Meanwhile, Sensei Wu and Nya are looking out for bad guys.

"Sensei, I don't see anything evil! This worries me," Nya said.

"Worry not, for this is a good sign. Most bad guys cut off their evil spring for allergy-"

"ACHOO!"

"-season."

At the store, Jay can't find any flavored of medicine that Cole likes!

"Ugh, cherry, licorice," Jay mumbles. But then…

"ACHOO!" Jay hears a sneeze from far away.

"Ok, I'm getting worried now."

Then, the store manager comes up and says,

"Do you need help with anything? And also, what was that giant sneeze!"

"It's my brother, he has severe allergies. And, do you have grape Benadryl?"

"Yes, yes I do!" The store manager gives Jay some of it and heads off.

But then…

"ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"Gulp."

Cole was not doing very well. At the bounty, he didn't stop!

"ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"I don't think Cole is ok!" Lloyd blurted out until…

"IM HOME ! IM HOME!" Jay screamed. "I GOT BENADRYL!"

"ACHOO!"

"FINALLY! QUICK POUR IT OUT!"

Jay quickly pours it out, but puts too much. Then, he gives it to Cole.

Cole drinks the medicine.

"Wow, that feels much better! *cough*"

"Yes! Finally! No more sneezing!"

At night, after everyone is asleep, Cole stays awake. He realized that Jay gave him too much Benadryl.

"Ow!" Cole yelps. A t least no one woke up!

But then…p

"ACHOO!" Everyone woke up.

"ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"Oh no it didn't work!"

Dun dun duuuuuuuuun

"ACHOO!"

"WE NEED TO BRING COLE TO A DOCTOR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The ninja get to the DOCTOR. Cole literally can't breathe.

"EXCUSE MEEEEE! DOCTOR!!"

"Sir, you need to-"

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!HE HAS ALLERGIES AND CANT BREATHE!"

"OH LORD LET ME GET YOU TO THE EMERGENCYBDVBDHDHDGSHDJJDNSNSHHX"

"ACHOO!"

The ninja rush to the emergency room right away.

"DOCTOR! MAKE HIM BREATHE!"

"ACHOO!"

Cole was about to faint!"

"ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO"

2562635536262772 achoos later

After a long time, Cole is about to wake up.

"Is he alive?'

"He's dead!"

"Wait, look?

"Ugh, what happened?"

HORRAY COLE IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!

"YAY YOU ARE ALIVE!" The ninja yell in unison.

"Oh yeah, I am!"

"Woo hoo!"

"No more sneezing!"

"Yeah!"

"Ah ha!"

"ACHOO!"

The end

 **lol wasn't that the worst story you've ever seen? Lololololololololol oh and I'll start taking people's requests after this story. So byyyyyeeeeee!**


End file.
